An Easter Mystery
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Just a little Easter drabble. Set before Hogwarts. childfic.


**An Easter Mystery**

**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

-----

* * *

Three-year-old Harry carefully opened the door of his cupboard and stepped outside, anxiously glancing around as he quietly made his way through the kitchen and out through the back door. It was a bright, sunny day in early April, and his cousin Dudley was just searching the garden for Easter eggs, while his parents were watching him proudly. Harry let himself sink onto the ground and silently observed his cousin, who cheered if he found a big egg and wailed angrily if he held a small egg in his hands.

'_Why did the Easter bunny only bring eggs for Dudley?_' Harry thought sadly. '_I'd love to have even one tiny Easter egg_.'

Before he knew what happened, a huge Easter egg appeared from behind a bush and made its way through the air, hovering straight into Harry's lap. Eyeing the egg in pure disbelief, Harry happily pulled the wrapping off at one side and took a small bite of the light brown chocolate, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't be allowed to keep the egg. The egg tasted better than anything Harry had eaten ever before, and he happily took another few bites, before his uncle's angry voice pulled him out of his pleasant dream.

A few minutes and a dressing down from his uncle later, Harry found himself back in his cupboard, without the egg, rests of chocolate still smeared all over his face. '_I'm not a freak, and I didn't steal from Dudley_,' Harry sobbed to himself. '_The Easter rabbit brought it for me, and it came into my lap by itself_.' Harry slowly cried himself into an exhausted sleep.

While Harry was asleep, he had a strange dream. A black garden snake with a beautiful pattern in green and silver entered the Dursleys' residence through a small hole in the wall. The snake made its way into his small cupboard, where it transformed into a man. He was so tall that he had to crouch on the floor in order not to hit his head against the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't take you away from here yet. You'll have to stay for a few more years. But I'm watching over you due to a charm, which your mother placed on both of us, and I'll come again," the man whispered to him in a soothing voice.

"Really?" Harry asked timidly; however, there was no reply.

When Harry woke up a few hours later, a huge Easter egg, larger than Dudley's biggest egg, was lying in the shelf right next to his bed. He hesitantly reached for the egg and carefully took off the wrapping. When he took the first bite of chocolate, he noticed that the egg was hollow. Inside, he found a green plush rabbit along with a small Easter nest that was filled with a dozen more Easter eggs. He carefully took the plush rabbit into his hands, noticing that the inside of its ears was pink and that it had black eyes. Harry nearly choked when the toy spoke to him in a soft baritone voice.

"Don't worry, Harry. Your relatives won't be able to see me."

'_The rabbit speaks_,' Harry thought in delight, eyeing the toy in awe. "Can they see the eggs?" he asked curiously.

"No, they can't. They are all for you. Enjoy, little one."

"Thank you," Harry replied, cuddling the rabbit close as he slowly munched the first Easter egg, which he had ever received in his life.

_ Happy Easter ~_

From that time onwards, the plush rabbit became his best friend. He did not always speak; however, at certain times of the day, especially very early in the morning or in the evening as Harry noticed after a while, it often answered his questions and reassured him that he was not a freak, but a very good boy. During the following years, Harry realised that not only his relatives couldn't see the rabbit, but no one else either, and he even took the rabbit with him to school, where he sat on his desk during class, making Harry smile whenever he looked at the toy, thinking, '_There is someone, who loves me_.'

When Harry was eight years old, he finally asked the rabbit why no one else could see him, and his friend told him about the magical world and that he was a wizard. They talked for many hours, and from that time onwards, Harry couldn't wait to finally be able to go to Hogwarts and meet the man to whom the rabbit's voice belonged. '_He must be a very good person, if my Mummy arranged for him to be able to speak with me and help me_,' he thought contentedly as he took another egg out of his self-refilling Easter nest.

**The End**

_I wanted to __post this for you for Easter, but I wasn't able to write at that time, so I'm sorry for the delay – a belated Happy Easter!_

_Sorry for the delay with all my other stories. I hope I'll be back to writing soon, but I can't help it at the moment.  
_


End file.
